hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The HHW Bus
Chapter One In May 2023, Bobnekaro graduates from college with a Master of Science in Meteorology. He begins to lay out plans to meet up with his fellow administrators from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Now that all of the administrators are legal adults, they all are able to go on a vacation together. Bobnekaro begins to look up ways to meet up. He purchases a shuttle bus for $6,000, off eBay. The bus seats 15 people - enough to fit all of HHW's administrators. However, in order to drive the bus, Bobnekaro would need to get a Commercial License (CDL). Bobnekaro eventually earns his CDL after a week of training. He is confused about where the HHW admins should meet up. They eventually decide on a cheap motel in Dinosaur, Colorado, which Hype picks out. Bobnekaro books a 7-night stay at the motel beginning on June 1 (the first day of the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season), reserving ten rooms for the ten admins. Bobnekaro eventually gets the bus to be street legal, having it inspected and getting its engine replaced. On May 30, he departs for Dinosaur on his own, hoping to meet up with the HHW admins there. He stops for just one hour of sleep at a random motel in Oklahoma. Bobnekaro then finally arrives in Dinosaur at 10:00 PM local time on June 1. Nobody is there yet at the time. However, Hype shows up around 11:00 PM that night. The other admins eventually arrive by 2:00 AM early on June 2. Bobnekaro lays out his plan with the HHW admins: to drive all around the country in the $6,000 bus he purchased to search for his high school crush, L1G. But L1G's location is not known in the slightest. Bobnekaro attempts to look her name up on Google, but cannot seem to find anything new. The admins go to sleep. Bobnekaro randomly wakes up at 4:45 AM with a bug crawling on his arm. It was a BED BUG! Bobnekaro then wakes up all the HHW admins to leave their rooms and check out of the hotel early. The sun had not risen yet. Besides, they needed to get on with their quest anyway: to find L1G and have her meet the HHW users. Without knowing where she was, it was going to be very tough. Bobnekaro first suggests that they should all go back to North Carolina, where she was last seen. They eventually begin to drive eastward, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere. With no phone service, they easily get lost, but they decide to continue on the eastward path. Chapter Two The HHW admins stumble upon another town called Steamboat Springs, Colorado, late on June 2. There, they find a small store and are able to purchase an Atlas map of the United States. Bobnekaro continues to suggest to travel back to North Carolina, but the admins eventually decide that they will take a cross country trip before making it all the way back to North Carolina. While Bobnekaro has one specific goal in mind (to find L1G), the other admins just want to travel the country first, and Bobnekaro eventually agrees. So, the HHW admins got back in their bus and continued to travel eastward, eventually ending up spending the night in the town of Kimball, Nebraska. The next morning, they got back on the road and continued to travel eastward. Chapter Three The HHW admins drive tirelessly for over 12 hours, taking turns with driving, eventually ending up St. Louis, Missouri. There, they decide to stop for two nights to explore the city. They visit the gateway arch as well as the St. Louis Zoo. Eventually, the admins depart St. Louis and head eastward towards North Carolina. They finally cross the North Carolina border on Interstate 40 after 9 hours of straight driving without a stop. That night, they stop at the Grove Park Inn in Asheville, North Carolina, and spend the night. The next day, the admins are poised to visit Bob's hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina. They arrive in Raleigh at 6:00 PM on the evening of June 6. That night, they decide to stay a hotel in downtown Raleigh. Bob decides to show the other HHW admins around the city of Raleigh that evening. Then, Bob remembered his goal: to find L1G. The man working the check-in counter at the hotel was one of Bob's former high school classmates. The man knew L1G in high school! "Do you by any chance know where L1G is these days? I'd like to meet up with her," said Bob. "Hmm...my wife used to be really good friends with her. You'll have to ask her," said the man. "Where is she?," Bob asked. "Her name is Mary. She works down the road at a restaurant called Tasty 8's," the man replied. Bob then decides to take the HHW admins out to eat at Tasty 8's. They walk to the restaurant. When they get in, Bob requests a table for a party of 8. After a 40-minute wait, Bob and the HHW admins are eventually seated. Bob sat next to the longest-serving HHW admin, Hypercane. After waiting about 15 minutes, a waitress finally came to the table. "I am Mary and I will be your server tonight," said the waitress. "Wait...before I make my order. I have a question," said Bob. "What is it?" replied Mary. "Do you know where L1G is? Your husband Benjamin at the hotel down the road said that you used to be good friends with her. I remember her from high school and want to reconnect with her," said Bob. "Hmm...I have not talked to her in at least two years. I was her roommate during my senior year of college, though. Last I heard, I believe she moved off to rural Iowa," Mary replied. "Iowa? Seriously? Why?" replied Bob. "Yes. I believe that's where she is. Somewhere in Iowa, I'm not sure where. Then again I have not talked to her since we graduated," said Mary. Bob was stunned. Iowa? Seriously? What would L1G be doing out there, where most people just farm corn? The food is eventually delivered to the HHW admins about 30 minutes later. The HHW admins eventually agree to take the HHW bus to Iowa the next morning. Chapter Four At 6:00 AM, all of the HHW admins left their hotel rooms and prepared for a long journey to Iowa. Along the way, Hype came up with a brilliant idea. "Let's stop for a night or two in Sandusky, Ohio, and visit Cedar Point," suggested Hype. "It's not far out of the way. We could maybe even meet up with Sassmaster there." "Great idea!" yelled Bob. The other admins decide not to visit Cedar Point, but Hype, Akio and Bob agree to do so in order to meet Sassmaster. Bob turned the key to ignition and the bus cranked up. He then took the bus over to a local Shell gas station to fill up before the long trip. Around 7:45 AM, the bus crossed the state line into Virginia. Around 6:00 PM that evening, the admins finally arrived in Sandusky. Chapter Five The next morning, Hype, Bob and Akio head over to Cedar Point to have fun for a day before continuing their quest to Iowa to find L1G. They successfully meet up with Sassmaster, and have a blast riding the numerous Cedar Point attractions. However, at 6:00 PM that evening, the admins leave Cedar Point and begin to drive towards Iowa in the night. Not knowing where in Iowa L1G lives, Bob suggests that the admins should go to the capital, Des Moines, to search for information about L1G since it was not available online. Around 5:00 AM the next morning, the admins finally arrive in Des Moines. Without a hotel and it already being close to morning, Bob decides to just find a public parking lot and sleep in the bus. Bob struggles to find a place where he can pull the bus in to let HHW users sleep. Instead, he just decides to go to the city hall and sleep on the chairs in there. After napping for a few hours, the admins wake up and head on over to the Iowa State Archives office to find L1G. Bob asked the Iowa archives manager about L1G. "Do you know where L1G is? I want to meet up with her. I've heard from a friend that she lives somewhere in Iowa, but I don't know where," said Bob. "L1G? Let me check the files we have here," replied Jimmy, the archives manager. After a wait of about two hours, Jimmy came out of his office. "Hmm...it looks like I have found some records of L1G. She moved from North Carolina to Arthur, Iowa about two years ago. She has not provided any records since then, and the records I have are very limited. All I know is she is somewhere in Arthur, but I do not have an address on record," replied Jimmy. "Okay, thank you. I'll go to Arthur to see what I can find," replied Bob. Bob and the admins eventually get back in the bus and drive to Arthur. After about a 2-and-a-half hour drive, the admins eventually enter the small town of Arthur. Arthur had an estimated population of just 222 people. "Well, I know L1G is one of these 222, so surely someone knows her in this town," thought Bob. Bob visits a random small home near Arthur with a giant farm, seeking to inquire information about L1G. Bob knocks on the door. The man did not answer. "Well, let's try another house," suggested Hype. Bob and the admins eventually visit the next house. Bob knocked on the door once again. "Hello? Who are you," said a woman. "I'm Bob Nekaro. I'm looking for a former high school classmate named L1G. I want to meet up with her. Do you know anything about her?" replied Bob. "Well, I used to be great friends with her but I have not seen her in over a year. She was so nice. I don't think anyone has. It's like the town mystery," said the woman. Bob and the admins walked over to the town center. They are greeted by a sign that says: "MISSING...L1G DISAPPEARED FEBRUAURY 22, 2022 DIAL 911 IF YOU FIND HER" "Great," Bob thought. L1G had gone missing. All of an effort for nothing. Bob then remembered that he heard a news story about someone going missing in Iowa several months ago, but it was not a top story and did not stick in his head. Bob and the HHW admins had a quest to solve. Chapter Six Looking for a place to stay, Bob requests a 7-night stay at the Super 8 in Ida Grove, Iowa for the admins. After the hotel told Bob that there was not enough availability, Bob and the HHW admins agree to just sleep on the bus to save money. After an uncomfortable night sleeping on the bus, Bob and the admins head back into downtown Arthur. They knew they could solve this mystery and find L1G. But where could she be? Bob walks into the town hall to find more information about the missing report. He talked to the mayor. The mayor was a tall man, about six foot five with a clean-shaven face and black hair. "Hello. My name is Bob Nekaro. I have heard that L1G went missing in this town in February. That was four months ago, and to the extent of my knowledge she has not been seen since. Do you have any more information," said Bob to the mayor. "Well, it was February 22nd. L1G reportedly went missing straight from her home. She lived by herself. Her home is located about seven miles to the east of here down the road. Nobody knows anything about it. Her home is closed to the public," replied the mayor. Bob and the admins had to figure out a way to get into L1G's house without a key. They also had to figure out a way to pull it off without being seen by the police. The admins drive down the road and eventually come up to a small ranch-style home on the left. In front of the home was a large NO TRESPASSING sign. It had to be L1G's house. I may be breaking the law, but it's for a good cause, thought Bob. Bob and the admins decide to go through with their plan anyway. They think of a way to sneak into the house. The windows were boarded up. The door was made of steel. There was no easy way into this home. The admins then decide to look at the back of the house. At the back side of the house, the windows on the first floor were completely boarded up. However, there was a way Hype suggested that everyone could enter the house: the chimney! This was extremely unsafe, Bob thought, but he was willing to risk anything to find L1G. Since it was summer and L1G hadn't been seen in months it was presumed that fireplace was not running. So Bob and the admins decide to slowly proceed down the chimney. But getting up there was the problem. Bob then drives back to Arthur by himself and purchases a 28-foot ladder to help everyone get to the roof of the building. It cost Bob 250 dollars but it was worth it, he thought. Bob also got some food for him and the admins to eat before the quest into L1G's house. About 10 minutes later, Bob returned to L1G's house and met back up with the admins. They removed the giant ladder from the bus. They eventually placed the ladder right next to the home. Bob and admins eventually moved up the ladder slowly. Eventually, they all end up on the roof. "This does not feel safe," said Bob. "It probably isn't. But I know you want to see L1G. This is how we have to do it," replied the other admins. Bob eventually climbs up the chimney and prepares to risk his life to get into L1G's house. Bob then jumps down into the chimney, closes his eyes, and prepares to end up in a fire. Chapter Seven "OUCH" Bob screamed as he reached the floor of the fireplace. There was no fire, fortunately. Bob's knees slammed right into the rocky surface and were scraped up. Bob was clearly in pain. It was at least 100 degrees inside the home. After finally getting up after being in pain for at least 10 minutes, Bob began to walk around the house. It appeared abandoned; there was a musty smell. There were spider webs all over the place. Out of curiosity, Bob yelled L1G's name from the top of his lungs. Nobody responded. That was not a surprise to Bob, though. Bob has torn up his knees for this but was lucky to not be injured more seriously. Before leaving the house, Bob walked over to the refrigerator, where he saw a picture of a woman that looked unfamiliar. Bob stared at the image for a few minutes, but then after looking more closely, something came to mind. "Could this be L1G?" Bob thought. The face looked somewhat familiar. But she did not look nearly the same as she did several years ago, she did not look as attractive. What was going on with her? Bobnekaro did not know. He then goes to the table, where a poorly written note sat that looked like it had been stained by coffee. After reading more closely, it said "Dave has died I have moved to a state known for snow and lakes." Snow and lakes, hmm? Where could that potentially be. And who was Dave? Bob did not know. Category:Bobnekaro Category:Blobby, The Level 1 Girl, and HHW Series Category:Wikia Users Category:Hypothetical Stories